


It Is You I Have Sworn To Protect

by Mosaic_of_thoughts



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Seizures, Slow Burn, Spencer Reid Whump, Worried Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosaic_of_thoughts/pseuds/Mosaic_of_thoughts
Summary: Reid's had headaches most of his life resulting from his relentless academic pursuits, his caffeine addiction, his insomnia and late nights, you name it. Its a part of his life and he's learned to cope, taking a bit more advil than perhaps appropriate and making no lifestyle changes but coping nonetheless. His time at the BAU hasn't made any positive impact on his health either but it isn't a problem. At least until a blinding headache nearly kills him.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & David Rossi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	It Is You I Have Sworn To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Or the time the writers gave us yet another intriguing plot line but then just dropped it. This looks at and goes further into what exactly happened with Reid's headaches. Canon compliant. Happens around season 7, after Emily's back bc I want her to be in this.  
> Also warnings for probably major medical inaccuracies

Reids headaches are getting worse. Or perhaps worse is the wrong word to describe it. The pain has always been consistent, intense and unyielding, tortous he might even say and only partly be exaggerating. But the symptoms. The frequency and the duration. They've increased. Turning this whole experience into something new entirely. He somehow manages work. He's able to get through cases, to participate and aid his teammates and if he's more quiet than usual, it's not in itself a cause for concern. And its not like they know about the naseau, the nosebleeds. The shaking of his hands if they aren't clutching at a casefile or fiddling with a pen. No, to the others he appears completely fine. And their ignorance makes it easier for Reid to try convince himself of the same thing. He's fine. He's totally fine. He almost believes it. Almost

2 weeks 6 days 48 minutes ago. That's when it all began. The changes. But he's managed. Pushed through until the end of the case when he can go home and shut out all the stimuli that can be too much even on a regular day. And has been downright arduous on any recent one. He's managed. Because he's still convinced himself it's temporary.

Today is different. Yet again there is a light pressure building behind his eyes. Something he knows will only grow as the day goes on. A depressing thought. Especially since it's only barely 7 in the morning. But there's no case. And he's here early, which he knows means Hotch will let him go after 5. He'd probably let him go sooner, Reids casework was always exceptional and he finished early more often than not. But Reid would never ask him earlier. Never risk the possibility of concern or of being a burden. Even after being a part of this team for years, he is still hesitant to do anything that could resemble unprofessionalism. 

Still leaving around 5 is reasonable. And also something he's counting on. While he's willing and determined to work through the pain on a case, he sees little value in suffering for no reason when there's nothing active to work on. Besides he can already tell this is going to be a bad one. 

He's flipping through a file on his desk, scanning the notes of the arresting officer on a past case when his nose begins to ache and the pain in his head becomes sharper. Soon he feels something warm tracing its way down his face. And he bites back a sigh. That's the 5th time this week. He pushes his chair back and heads towards the breakroom just as he can hear Morgan and Prentiss entering the bullpen. The atmosphere between them is light as Morgan is making a joke about something Reid wouldn't recognize even had he hung around to hear them. 

Instead he grabs a napkin from beside the coffee creamer and presses it to his nose, which now has a steady stream of blood flowing from it. He effectively blocks the flow, luckily none of it had gotten on his work clothes, even though he'd brought extra in case of a case or in preparation of this exact situation playing out differently. Deciding while he's out here to make himself another cup of coffee (that would help his headache right? More caffine?), he begins to brew some. While he's waiting, he tips his head backwards to assist his other efforts of stopping the nosebleed. 

When his coffee finishes, he begins stirring in his typical insane amount of sugar. He actually prefers only 2 teaspoons, despite the beliefs of some people *cough* Derek Morgan *cough* that he is a sugar fiend. But with his lack of sleep, he usually ends up adding more than that. And today, far more. Its his 5th scoop when Morgan himself chimes in to add his own 2 cents

"Why don't you just pour the whole jar in pretty boy?" He teases from the doorway. The familiar nickname accompanied by a perhaps more familiar smirk.

If it were anyone else, he might misinterpret it as unreasonable mothering and respond with annoyance. But this same bickering occurs nearly every morning and Spencer barely reacts to the words. A small smile forming as he turns to greet his best friend.

"Morning Derek". He finally stops adding sugar, and begins to stir it in instead.

"Whoa Reid what happened to your face?". Reid had forgotten the bloody napkin pressed to his face. He supposed it probably didn't look great, he hadnt really had a chance to clean himself up yet.

"Just a nosebleed" he reassured. "For some reason I guess my body still isn't quite used to winters in DC".

Once again proving his lack of care about personal space, Morgan inspected Reid's face. Grabbing and turning it as Reid begrudgingly moved the napkin out of the way at Morgan's expectant look. 

"See its fine" Admittedly Reid hadn't seen it himself. But its a nosebleed. Theres no way its as bad as Derek's making it out to be. It had even mostly slowed to a stop in the time it took Reid to make himself a cup of coffee.

Growing more amused at Morgan's unconvinced hum as he finally pulled back slightly, Reid felt compelled to point out, "You do realize you're not a doctor, right?"

Morgan grinned back. "Neither are you genius. Even with all those phds and that big brain of yours, you're still not medically qualified"

"More qualified than you" he says cheekily, swatting away Morgan's hand as he tries to help Reid wipe some of the blood off his face. 

Eventually Reid's allowing his help anyways as he can't really see what he's doing. And Morgan's laughter at Reid unintentionally smearing blood across half his face rather than effectively removing it also has something to do with it. 

Morgan does a decent job helping Reid and when Reid returns to his seat, napkin thrown away, he doesn't get any odd looks from Prentiss. Or Rossi and JJ, who had arrived in his absence. So he can only assume he looks normal. 

Hed thanked Morgan the only way he knew how, by pouring him a large cup of coffee and allowing him to fill it himself with the amount of sugar he wanted. And as he walked back Reid had shot him a small smile and a whispered 'thanks'. Recieving a wink and a 'anytime pretty boy'. Derek had no way of knowing his thanks was for more than just helping him deal with a small nosebleed. Banter with Derek had been a considerable pick-me-up and Spencer now felt slightly more optimistic about facing the day with his headache.

Derek tended to have that effect on him he was realizing. More so than anyone else in his life. Not that there were many people he'd consider himself close with. The BAU filled the role of family, friends, and coworkers all at once for him. Even some of them his self-proclaimed 'doctors'. And while he did have other friends outside of work, no one, not even the rest of the BAU seemed to mean what Derek did to him. And while it was his tendency to overthink things like this, Reid was also realizing that he was comfortable in just knowing that Derek was special to him. No need to analyze it. It just was.

A part of that some part of him knows is his fear of change. Of the implications of such a feeling for his best friend and teammate of 7 years. But that part of him is silent. And he is just feeling lucky to have Derek Morgan.

It's when JJ shoots him a questioning glance that he notices his gaze is focused not on the file in front of him but rather the source of his thoughts. Derek's actually involved in work for once unaware of Spencer's staring but Reid's cheeks still heat with embarrassment and he turns back to what he was doing. 

He's only working for what can't be more than 15 minutes before Hotch calls for their attention. "Briefing room. Now. We've got a case"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, this is my first contribution to this fandom so I ofc started with Reid whump. Also warning my rating for this fic may change as I write it but I'll be sure to update you and let you all know of any possible trigger warnings if I decide to add anything like that that may be relevant to the story. Drop a comment, leave a like, criticism is welcomed and appreciated. And yeah I'll update soon, thanks for reading :)


End file.
